1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to foldable display devices which are shipped flat, and are quickly and easily erected, and in particular to such devices having either a free-standing receptacle or show card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer merchandise is sometimes displayed or stored in a case having a counter-top, or in a relatively short shelf unit having a top surface which may be used as a counter-top, or in a taller shelf unit having space reserved at eye level for display and promotional material. In the past, merchandisers have offered show cards of the self-standing type which are relatively small in size so as to be used on a counter-top or eye level display shelf area. U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,460 describes a show card formed of paper stock which is cut and folded by the show card manufacturer so as to require a minimum of skill and time to erect the show card. Frequently, manufacturers of merchandise produce and offer display devices for use by store personnel to enhance the display of the merchandise, to provide consumer information or to attract the consumer's attention to a particular display area. Store personnel who are offered a wide variety of display devices from time to time may not be familiar with the construction of a particular display device and may encounter difficulty in its use.
Accordingly, an effort has been made by display manufacturers to provide a display device which can be quickly and easily erected. Instructions for erecting the device can be printed on or otherwise secured directly to the display device to assist store personnel. Alternatively, the display device can be erected with elastic bias members, such as rubber bands, so as to automatically "pop" into position, providing a self-erecting display. U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,460 provides a display device of this type in which an elastic band is arranged to automatically expand folded portions of a show card. The show card has an upstanding wall surface maintained in an erect position by a locking flap located behind the wall. A slot formed in a strut at the rear of the card provides an edge engageable in a recess of the locking flap to maintain the strut in a position for erect configuration of the display device. The strut and locking flap are formed from card material which is cut and folded into the desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,877--Luchsinger also discloses a self-erecting display device. The display device is formed as a greeting card having a flat package configuration when folded. When the card is opened, an elastic band causes panels of the greeting card to expand or "pop out" in a selected sequence when the card is opened. The greeting card is formed from a single sheet of flexible material such as cardboard, paper or plastic. Panels of the card are folded along hinge lines, and an elastic band is stretched between selected panels so as to provide a self-opening force when the greeting card is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,474--Dusseau provides a card adapted to be placed in an upright position when the flat package device is unfolded. The card has a pop-up action provided by the force of an elastic band which pops up one portion of the card when the device is unfolded.
The need has arisen for a flat package display device having a receptacle and supporting means so as to hold the receptacle in a free-standing upright position.